


Utter Domination

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet from my RP blog: Fenris domming Zevran, in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter Domination

If anything, it is unexpected. 

Suddenly, Zevran cannot breathe, cannot even hope to, a hand squeezing tightly about his neck as he is thrust back against a hard wall. He chokes out a noise, unable to release more than a wheeze, but Fenris does not let him go.

"Don’t  _stare_.” Fenris murmurs, and Zevran gasps greedily as Fenris loosens his grip the slightest fraction, but does not yet release him.

”What?” It sunlight, and though they are in an alley, they can be  _seen_ , and somehow that sends the most  _perfect_  shiver through Zevran’s body.

"Your gazes are mine. Keep them to me - not to random passers by. You will keep your gaze lowered, on the ground." Zevran adores the game they play, adores the role of Fenris over him; neither of these things stops Zevran from answering back.

"And if I don’t?" 

Fenris’ other hand is at Zevran’s crotch, tight, as if to squeeze and  _crush_.

"I understand." Zevran gasps out, and Fenris lets him go; when Zevran falls against him, Fenris allows it, curling a hand in the other’s hair. "Oh,  _Maker_. What  _have_  I gotten myself into?” He murmurs to himself, and Fenris’ lip twitches; a half smile.

"We should go." Fenris says, and Zevran groans.

But he obeys.

          He almost  _always_  obeys.


End file.
